


Sugar.

by Madame_V



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: But incredibly rational about it, Drugs, M/M, Mycroft's high as Bob Marley in a Space Shuttle, Pre-Slash, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_V/pseuds/Madame_V
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft was happily drinking some tea while Sherlock tried to make his ears bleed with the sounds that came out of his violin. But whatever was the powder in the sugar bowl had a strange taste. </p><p>These are the texts telling the story after the event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar.

_I have accidentally drugged my brother. Be cautious if you encounter him. SH_

 

 

Sorry what? - GL

 

 

_I believe I was clear enough. SH_

 

 

You total tit! What did you give him? - GL

 

 

_I was testing the accumulation of a psychotropic drugs and he happens_

_to have ingested the cocktail thinking it was sugar. SH_

 

 

So a very dangerous man is wandering London, hallucinating? - GL

 

 

Jesus Sherlock. Where is he? - GL

 

 

_I wouldn't know, I was far too busy ignoring him, as usual. SH_

 

 

_His people have been alerted, worry not. It's just in case he contacts_

_you, try to find out his location. SH_

 

 

**Good afternoon, Mr Lestrade. How are you today? MH**

 

 

_He's very vulnerable to questionings and I really want to keep him_

_from spilling national secrets. SH_

 

 

_He would be killed for treason. SH_

 

 

Ahh, my Mycroft, where are you? - GL

 

 

**Yours? Since when? I hadn't realized. MH**

 

 

More of a my as exclamation than my as a posessive... - GL

 

 

**Oh, I see, ther should've been a stop in the middle. Very well. I**

**understand. MH**

 

 

Or a comma, you know me and commas... - GL

 

 

Pick and miss at the best of times. - GL

 

 

I hear you've been at Sherlock's. - GL

 

 

**Yes. As useless as always, I do love my brother. But sometimes**

**reasoning with him is absolutely impossible. MH**

 

 

I know the feeling. - GL

 

 

**I believe there was something in the sugar. I'm trying to stay behind**

**closed doors. We need more secure places for these situations, remind me to**

**tell Anthea. MH**

 

 

Yeah. Will do. Which closed doors are you staying behind? - GL

 

 

**My pupils are very dilated and my mouth is dry, some sort of truth**

**serum too. I can't keep myself from talking. MH**

 

**Writing is safer, with you it's safer. MH**

 

 

Definitely. And staying away from people. - GL

 

 

**I told Anthea I was taking a sick day. I think she suspected**

**something. I'm at my house. MH**

 

 

Especially if you're armed. Are you armed? - GL

 

 

Oh right. Well that's pretty safe then. - GL

 

 

Thank fuck for that. - GL

 

 

**No, the umbrella and the holsters are in another room, I've locked**

**myself into the panic room. MH**

 

 

Probably a good place. I'm sure it's nice and quiet in there. - GL

 

 

**Do give me credit, Lestrade. I'm the most intelligent man in the world**

**at the moment, no matter the indian and japanese prospects. MH**

 

 

**I run half of the world on a bad day. I'm sure I can take care of the**

**shadows in here. MH**

 

 

**They're not real. I just need to remember that. MH**

 

 

You never know, you could have been wandering Regent's park

sniffing the flowers and singing Yellow submarine with a loaded umbrella. -

GL

 

 

**Not loaded. Merely darts and a knife. I keep the guns elsewhere. MH**

 

**Close to me. MH**

 

 

**Everyone suspects the umbrella. It's mostly because of the weather and**

**my old injury. MH**

 

 

Which injury is that then? - GL

 

 

**Didn't you know? Back when I was an agent, they had to restore my left**

**hip. An accident, rather foolish. MH**

 

 

 **I almost die and my older brother was s** **ent away. I think Sherlock will**

**never forgive me. MH**

 

 

**Sherrinford just wanted to protect us. MH**

 

 

**Sometimes I hope to see him again. Mummy says she knows he's still**

**alive. MH**

 

 

Your mum is pretty sharp. - GL

 

**Oh, she is. Works with a team at CERN as a hobby. MH**

 

 

**Sometimes I wonder why she chose father. MH**

 

 

**Like Sherlock, he chose John. Why? Such common wit. Terribly**

**predictable. MH**

 

 

He seems an alright bloke from what I've seen. Someone sensible

to keep her feet on the ground. - GL

 

 

And cook eggy bread for the kids. - GL

 

 

Bet you loved eggy bread. - GL

 

 

[to Anthea] Your boss is apparantly in his panic room. - GL

 

 

**He doesn't cook, mummy insists on cooking for him. He's making an**

**experiment on soil. Rather boring. MH**

 

 

[To Anthea] Possibly armed and hallucinating about the shadows. -

GL

 

**My eating habits are none of your concern. MH**

 

 

She does a good roast, your mum. - GL

 

 

_ Understood. On our way. Thank you, Inspector. A _

 

 

**When did you visit them? MH**

 

 

**Dear God, mummy will spoil you rotten. She's fond of you and John, I**

**hadn't known you met her. MH**

 

 

**When did you meet her? MH**

 

 

They invited me for dinner one Easter. - GL

 

**Oh, dear... MH**

 

 

With John and Sherlock and Mary and the sprogling. - GL

 

 

It was nice. - GL

 

 

**Where was I? I rarely take notice on such celebrations. MH**

 

 

And I catch up with them when they're in town. - GL

 

 

**Ah, India. Yes, complex situation. MH**

 

 

I don't know, Brussels maybe? - GL

 

 

India then. - GL

 

**No, Brussels was last month. MH**

 

**You like speaking to them? Of course you do, you're far too patient. MH**

 

**Careful, they might like you. MH**

 

 

Don't think there's any such thing as too much patience. - GL

 

**I always wondered about your relationship with my brother. MH**

 

 

**It's rather pleasent to see someone besides us believing in him, you**

**were the first. MH**

 

 

**Rather remarkable at the time. It was fun meeting you. MH**

 

 

He's a complete tit but a useful one. - GL

 

**That he is. MH**

 

 

And not so bad once you start ignoring the lack of a brain

filter. - GL

 

**You would've liked Sherrinford, he was a mixture between John's humor,**

**father's care and two times mummy's intelligence. MH**

 

 

Sounds like you. - GL

 

 

**He was also rather good looking. About three years older than you. MH**

 

 

**Not at all, I lack any colour. MH**

 

 

Oh? I think you've got plenty. - GL

 

 

**Do I? Perhaps it's the observer's angle. Rather difficult to take it**

**with a busy mind. MH**

 

 

**It was entirely my fault. MH**

 

 

**I failed to have better plans. To scheme more precisely. MH**

 

 

**And I continue to fail. As long as I care for my brothers I will be the**

**death of them. MH**

 

 

**Sherlock luckily survived. MH**

 

 

**But it's still a risk. MH**

 

 

Sherlock survive because of you, not in spite of you. - GL

 

 

Several times over. - GL

 

 

**Not at all. The first time he survived because of you. MH**

**You gave him an activity in spite of what my thoughts on your**

**profession are. MH**

 

I'm sure there was more before then. - GL

 

 

What are your thoughts on my profession? - GL

 

**Only one overdoze and rehab. Maybe the incident with the tree when he**

**was a troublesome six year-old. MH**

 

 

**I believe his mind is wasted in such a profession. MH**

 

 

There we are, all sorts of saving. - GL

 

 

What solving crime? - GL

 

 

**Yes. MH**

 

 

**Please, don't ask. MH**

 

 

**I respect you far too much to offend you. MH**

**Please, don't ask. MH**

 

No, you don't. - GL

 

 

Go on, tell me. - GL

 

 

**Yes, I do. Stop at once. MH**

 

 

Honesty is always the best policy Mycroft. - GL

 

 

**I believe that, as noble as it is, it's a waste of funding. MH**

 

 

...Right. - GL

 

 

**Not all policemen are like yourself. Some preserve crime far more than**

**it is to use, so safety is always an illusion. MH**

 

 

**It's a well crafted plan. Far too ingrained in society to disarm. MH**

 

 

**I believe that as long as you have a job, it's an insult to**

**civilization. MH**

 

 

Bobby Peel was just keeping the populace subdued then was he? - GL

 

 

What would you do instead? - GL

 

 

**I wouldn't do a thing. I cannot if I want to preserve my life. MH**

 

**Now, I beg of you. Stop. MH**

 

 

**I feel almost asleep and terribly alert, this must be the hypnotic**

**drugs of the cocktail. MH**

 

 

No, go on, I'm interested. Given that a certain proportion of the

population are basically shit, how do you uphold civilisation without a

police force? - GL

 

 

**I prefer talking about pleasent things with you, Lestrade. Please. MH**

 

 

I thought politics was pleasent for you. - GL

 

**It's entretaining for me, disarming for others. MH**

 

**Not necessary pleasent to see others lying to you a 74% of the time. MH**

 

 

**I appreciate honesty. And you are an honest man. MH**

 

 

Some would say an honest politician is doing it wrong. - GL

 

**Some would say politicians are unnecessary in a utopia. MH**

 

 

Maybe but we don't live in a utopia do we? No one does. - GL

 

 

**Actually I would die far too soon to see changes being made. MH**

 

 

We're living in a world where Barry the Masher goes off on the

corner store owner when the price of his ciggys goes up by 10p. - GL

 

 

**True. Best to keep policemen. In the very least some of them are true**

**to their calling. MH**

 

 

Cheers for that. - GL

 

 

**How do you cope? MH**

 

 

Policemen live in the real world. - GL

 

 

Our job is keeping it ok for most people, helping people when

they need it as far as we can and making sure people get a fair go... as

far as possible. - GL

 

 

**Now who's living in an utopia? MH**

 

 

**Best to keep the things you don't know of. MH**

**But if I were you, I would stop searching for the killer of the three**

**little girls. He's rather good at disappearing. Most ex-KGB are. MH**

 

**Political reasons. MH**

 

 

Isn't that good reason to keep searching? - GL

 

**Invaluable information traded. MH**

 

 

I don't deal with the political stuff, thats the DSI's job. - GL

 

**Ah, that man. It's a surprise he earned such a spot. MH**

 

 

**Best not to tell. What do you talk about with mother? MH**

 

 

Ummmm kids. - GL

 

 

**Has she tried to introduce you to our cousins yet? MH**

 

 

Cooking. - GL

 

 

No, I don't think so. - GL

 

 

Sherlock and you. - GL

 

 

**She does love children. It's impossible to keep her quiet about**

**grandchildren. MH**

 

 

**Oh, for pity's sake. Tell me she hasn't shown you the family pictures.**

**MH**

 

 

You mean the ones with the little sailor suit? - GL

 

 

Or the christening ones? - GL

 

 

Or your first day at Harrow with that ridiculous straw hat. - GL

 

 

**Ah, in the very least. MH**

 

 

**I disliked that uniform entirely. But the scholarship was interesting**

**enough. MH**

 

 

I bet. - GL

 

**I believe you attended a school in west London, did you not? MH**

 

 

Hounslow. - GL

 

 

**Correct. MH**

 

 

**The uniform was rather simple. And once you hit puberty you clearly**

**disliked to wear it right. MH**

 

**The shirt out of the trousers, what a rebel. MH**

 

 

Yeah well they had trouble keeping kids in uniform at all but it

was an alright school. - GL

 

 

It did for me well enough. - GL

 

 

Anyone caught wearing a straw boater would probably have got a

good hiding behind the gym though. - GL

 

 

**Yes, even at Harrow. MH**

 

 

**First few years it was more of an emotional and intellectual warfare.**

**MH**

**People rarely got into physical fights. MH**

**Harassment was the norm. MH**

 

 

Same everywhere. - GL

 

 

**You were the type to get into fist fights. It's obvious from your**

**current stand. MH**

 

 

I was a big lad, not fighting wasn't really an option. But they

weren't as frequent as you might think. - GL

 

 

And I was a prefect in the sixth form. - GL

 

**Good grades and great looks. Football team, was it? MH**

 

 

And Cricket. - GL

 

 

**I was at uni when you were about to finish school. First year. MH**

 

 

Smarty pants. - GL

 

**What a blissful curse. MH**

 

 

**Everyone hates someone that's labeled a genius in King's College. MH**

 

 

I bet you never got invited to the good toga parties. - GL

 

 

**Particularly not if you're a fifteen year-old. MH**

 

 

It was probably all muffins in the tutor's lodge. - GL

 

 

**Unfortunately, no school wants to lose a genius to misbehaviour. MH**

 

Poor boy. - GL

 

 

**Indeed. I gained my first affairs and college experiences while I was**

**finishing my last** **thesis. MH**

 

 

Which was...? - GL

 

 

**Twenty. MH**

 

 

Twenty? - GL

 

 

**Terrible, isn't it? In my defense I was a bit distracted with my degrees until**

**that moment. MH**

 

 

True. So you unraveled and became a serial one-night stander? - GL

 

 

**I'm a gentleman. MH**

 

 

Good response. - GL

 

 

**Good diversion. I could be talking about matters of the very**

**crown and instead I'm** **undisclosing my personal file to you. MH**

 

 

It's only fair, you seem to have mine. - GL

 

 

**That I do. So I believe I know where the idea of serial one night**

**standers comes from. MH**

 

 

Bring back the gentleman. - GL

 

 

**Apologies. Can I still blame it to the drugs? MH**

 

 

I don't know. - GL

 

 

Are you still discussing state matters with the shadows. - GL

 

 

**They have quieted down. MH**

 

 

**And you've lighted the small space, thank you. MH**

 

 

You're quite welcome, I guess. - GL

 

 

**I need to sleep. Can you confiscate Sherlock's laboratory equipment? MH**

 

 

**He shouldn't have access to these type of drugs. MH**

 

 

Will do that as well, don't worry. - GL

 

 

**Thank you. MH**

 

 

Just sleep, you'll feel like new in an hour. - GL

 

 

**I have. MH**

 

 

What? - GL

 

**Always respected you, in spite of your own beliefs, you were always**

**perplexing and rather outstanding in your own way. I'm most awed**

**by the way with which you simply follow your moral compass and your**

**own sensations as a general rule. MH**

 

 

**Or how you dare disregard authority and refuse to budge under pressure.**

**Most wouldn't mind playing a little dance for me and you never have. MH**

 

 

**You also listen to others, regardless of their intellect and manners. I believe**

**that if the world needs officers of the law, it could use a few more like yourself. MH**

 

 

[Delayed] What am I supposed to say to that? - GL

 

 

**Nothing. MH**

 

 

[Delayed] Just go to sleep, yeah? When you wake up Anthea will be outside waiting for you

along with Sherlock and his lab will have been confiscated. - GL

 

 

**Very well. MH**

 

 

Yeah. See you on the other side, ok? - GL

 

 

**Yes. MH**

 

 

You're safe, ok? -GL

 

 

**Why do you care? MH**

 

 

Some blokes just do. And I'm possibly insane enough to be qualified to care

about two Holmeses without you driving me completely 'round the bend. - GL

 

 

**How humorous. MH**

 

 

What would you know? You're high as a kite. - GL

 

 

**Shut up. MH**

 

 

Oi, wasn't I bloody perfect a minute ago? - GL

 

 

**You'll be just as perfect a minute in the future so you possibly shouldn't**

**mind my words. MH**

 

 

[Delayed] That was a very suave line, sir. - GL

 

 

**Dear me, 'sir'? MH**

 

 

Mr Holmes. - GL

 

 

**Yes, that would be my father. MH**

 

 

Mycroft. - GL

 

 

**Better. MH**

 

 

Not Myke? - GL

 

 

**Not unless you want me to burn the microchip of your phone**

**to its very core. MH**

 

 

No nicknames, got it. - GL

 

 

Although I'm tempted to try. - GL

 

 

**Do stop teasing. MH**

 

 

Haven't heard you before. Why should I listen to you now? - GL

 

 

**Because I hate texting and you're inciting me to answer. MH**

 

 

We can talk when you get out of there, then. Yeah? - GL

 

 

**Not unless I'm sober. MH**

 

 

Agreed. Don't want you saying anything indiscreet in front of Sherlock. - GL

 

 

**[Delayed] Clever man. Stop impressing me. MH**

 

 

Let's hope I don't. Sleep. - GL

 

 

**See you in an hour. MH**

 

Definitely. - GL

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, again! This one started as an abandoned rp by me and sme stranger in Omegle, I needed to finish it because it was terribly spectacular. I love a bit of a bland banter between the characters and I love even more a vulnerable Mycroft, showing himself a bit more human. I hope you enjoyed this and I really hope you leave kudos or criticism on wether you liked or disliked it! Thank you so much! Over and out.


End file.
